(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quadrifilar helix antenna and is directed more particularly to such an antenna for use in satellite communications and for disposition on seagoing surface vessels.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The antenna currently used onboard ship in satellite communications bands (about 240 MHz to 410 MHz) is a mechanically steered reflector backed dipole assembly which, because of its weight, must be mounted on deck.
There exists a need for a simple, rugged, relatively small and lightweight antenna which can be mounted on the mast of a surface vessel and be proficient in wideband satellite communications, including Demand Assigned Multiple Access (DAMA) UHF satellite communications functions in the range of 240-320 MHz, and for other satellite communications functions in the range of 320-410 MHz.